Memory of a Life Unlived
by Halibelknight
Summary: "We all live lives, good or bad. But someone makes it as such, and now it's time he pays. We won't stand for the lives we've not lived, we will have vengeance." Done in loving memory of a dear friend.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Well hello everyone **

**Well I've been thinking and this story has come up in my head all the time, so I have to write it and I hope it's as good as I want to make it.**

**Thank you for your time**

**This is for my Friend R.I.P.**

**Thanks to King Kubar**

/

Chapter 1

"Father, father, where are you going?

"Oh do not walk so fast.

Speak, Father, speak to your little boy ,

Or else I shall be lost."

The night was dark, no father was there;

The child was wet with dew;

the mire was deep & the child did weep

And away the vapor flew."

"How I died"

My teacher looks up from the book and stood up, walking in front of his desk  
>"Can anyone name the poet" He ask, looking at us. He looks straight at me and smiles " Miss Smith?". I stand up and smile shyly<p>

"I think its William Blak..." I hear a loud bang before I dropped to the ground. I hear my best friend screaming my name as she runs towards me; everyone is in panic. I struggle, trying to get an ounce of oxygen in my lunges.

"Angel hang on!" I hear my friend saying, trying to stop herself form crying. "SOMEONE HELP HER!"I hear her scream as she holds me, sitting in my puddle of blood. I close my eyes and see a blue light.

"Please let me stay, I Have so much to do." I hear myself say. I died that peaceful day, I never knew what killed me.

/

"WAKE UP!" I hear a boy yelling at me. I jump up screaming, not knowing what had happened. He jumps back, holding his hand up for defense "Are you okay?" He asked me, moving towards me.

"AM I OKAY, YOU JUST SCARED MY HALF TO DEATH AND YOUR ASKING IF I AM OKAY?"I bark back. He laughs at me "What are you laughing at?" I ask him angrily.

"Well, you can't die" he replies.

"Of course you can die you idiot." I say to him, taking a few steps back.

"No you can't. " he says calmly.

"And why is that?" I yell at him as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Because your already died" he yells back. I stagger back before I fall to my knees

"Already died?" I say softly, my eyes widen with shock.

"It's true" He says looking at me.

" Prove it then!" I yell. "I am not going to believe it until you show me".

"I can't show you" he says back looking away

"You see I am alive "I shriek at him

"He can't show you, but I can" a female comes from behind the boy and shoots me in the chest.

~Few hours later~

"Why did you have to shot the poor girl?" I hear the boy from earlier ask.

"You heard her, she wanted it to be proven so I did. Hey look, she's waking up." The female voice says.

I open my eyes feeling a sharp pain in my chest "Why did you shot me psycho?" I ask softly.

"Well, as you can see you have not died, and you asked for it." she says, smiling back.

I jump up fast, feeling myself trying to find the hole in my chest "What the hell happened?"

"We told you." they both say looking at each other and smiling

"It's true then, I am dead" I say softly. The boys goes out the room as the girl tosses some cloths to me.

"I have something to ask you." she says as she sits down next to the bed I was laying down on.

"What is it?" I ask, turning around and putting the white colored button up shirt and purple skirt on.

"Will you help us?" she replies.

"You shot me then you ask for my help. How ironic." I say as I put on the knee highs on.

"First, you asked for it, and second , yes."

"Help you with what?" I look at her in confusion.

"Help with the ongoing battle against angel." she says seriously

"Why are you trying to fight me?" I ask, taking steps back.

"Fight against you?" she looks at me confused.

"Yes me, my name is Angel" I say back.

She laughs " Not you, I mean a real angel." she stands up " We are the afterlife battle front; we are rebelling against the god for the unfit life we had when we were alive." She looks at me and smiles. "So are you in or out?"

/

_**A/N Well there you go guys, the first chapter to this story dedicated to my friend. Hope you like it.**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think Angel is going to pick.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't not own none of the characters on angel beats!

A/N sorry for the wait my wonderful readers. I have not had time to write or I have had writers block(it's this one the other one is a lie) well no more wait chapter 2 is on its way.

Thanks to King Kubar

Thanks to Mormonsrock for the wonderful idea

Thanks to RiMi-chan aslo

R.I.P Sparky this is all for you.

Chapter 2: Decisions.

She looks at me and smiles. "So are you in or not?"

I took a few minutes looking around the infirmary and thinking about my answer.

"I'll pass." I say to her, walking to the door and ripping the SSS label on my shirt. Her jaw drops as I walk to the door.

"What the hell? I used to be such a good recruiter!" She groans as she jumps to her feet to stomp the ground.

I leave the girl to throw her little fit. "How childish." I say softly as I head to the restroom. I look at the mirror in the restroom and see my eyes flash five colors. I ignore them for awhile.

"Can't believe I'm really dead." I say to myself before I see two girls come into the restroom with the same uniform I am wearing.

"So you're the new girl, huh?" A girl with short pinkish red hair looks at me.

"I'm Iwasawa. Nice to meet you."

"And my name's Hisako." the brown hair girl says, smiling a little.

"My name is Angel and no, I didn't not join your little army." I reply.

"Angel huh?" Hisako says, getting offensive. I laugh a little bit, getting nervous.

"No, I am not an Angel. My name is Angel." I clarified, getting scared.

"So why didn't you join us?" they both ask. Their eyes intrigued and locked on mine.

"Because I want to have a normal life." I say back.

"So you want to get obliterated?" Iwasawa asks.

"Obliterated?" I say softly.

"Yeah. Obliterated."

"Well, I guess I do." I walk to the door of the restroom."Bye Iwasawa, bye Hisako." I wave them goodbye before leaving the restroom.

"So you really want to be obliterated?" A voice inside my head silently speaks.

"I don't know." I think back.

"Eating between classes is against the rules." I hear a white hair girl say to a purple hair guy holding a halberd.

"Well, I don't give a fuck about the rules." the purple haired boy replies carelessly.

"You will report to detention after school." she says, walking to the door.

"The hell I will!" he screams and jumps toward her, halberd ready to strike.

"Hand sonic!" she says and two swords come out her hands. She stabs the boy in the heart. After a few more breaths, she picks him up and carries him off.

"Well damn." I say softly as an image flashes in my head. I run, hoping to make conversation with her.

"HEY WAIT UP!" I yell, running towards her. She quickly drops the boy and thrust the blade at me. I dodge and make a head but stop before it hits her pale face.

My eyes slowly turn red.

"Watch where you point that thing or something bad might happen." I say, but my voice is filled with anger.

"You should be in class, Miss." says the girl, being a bit ignorant of my words.

"I should, but I am not." I say, my eyes turning blue again as I lower my leg.

"Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me." I say, my hand behind my head.

"It's okay. Just do not let it happen again." She answers, "What is your name?"

"Angel, what's yours?" I felt a smile on my lips.

"Kanade Tachibana."

"Nice to meet you, Kanade." I say, offering my hand. She holds it as I slowly shake it, smiling a bit more. She seems uneasy about my sudden gesture, but she takes it anyway.

"You should go to class." she suggests, pulling back her soft hand.

"I will. I hope to see you again." I say as I smile, my eyes flashing red again.

A/N Well that is my second chapter hope you like and thanks to whoever is reading this

What's this, Angels eyes are red? Can you guess what is this strange eye color changing thing can be?

Please review and thanks a lot to King Kubar, Mormonsrock, and RiMi-chan


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry about not updating sooner, but I have been a little sick and haven't been able to think, so here comes chapter 3 of Angel and Angel's adventure.

**Chapter 3: Garden**

"Hey Angel, wait up!" I hear Yuri's voice getting closer to me. I turn around, seeing her with the same boy from the infirmary. They stop in front of me.

"Hey, what's up you guys?" I ask them.

"Hey, I'm Hinata. I know we met before, but I didn't in - " the boy began, but Yuri cuts him off short.

"Are you sure you don't want to join the 'Not Yet Dead Battlefront'?" She asks.

"I'm sure. I don't want to be in a fight with your so called 'angels'." I reply.

"You know what happens if you don't right?" She asks quietly, walking closer to me. "Is that what you want do? You want to be a water flea?"

I think for a moment, and then smile. "If I am meant to be reborn as a water flea, then I will be happy to be a water flea." I say to them.

"Please, recon - " Hinata is cut off short again, but this time by the purple haired boy who was in the lunchroom.

"You dare refuse Yurippe's offer?" He screams, running towards me with his halberd.

I step back and put my hands up in defense "Come on!" I scream, getting a little scared. He slashes his weapon at me, and I take a step to the side. He almost misses, and I get cut on my arm. My blood starts flowing freely.

"You asshole!" I exclaim as my eyes start to turn red. "You will pay for that..." I say with a smirk as I dodge another swing from his halberd. The boy staggers, I hook my foot into the back of his knee, causing him to fall to the ground. I take his halberd, still smiling.

"Hey, Noda!" Yuri yells. "This isn't how we recruit people! What are you doing?"

The boy called Noda stands, lunging at me, but I move to the side and hit him in the stomach with the halberd's pole. He grunts, and I toss the weapon back at him. He catches it, then runs at me. I duck under his swing, then run to Hinata. I grab the handgun from his waistline, turning and pointing it at Noda.

"Are you done?" I ask.

"Hell no!" He yells. As soon as he finishes his sentence I shoot him in the head, his body falls on the ground and goes limp right after.

"What an idiot this one is." I say before Yuri snatches the gun from me and points it at me.

"Please reconsider Angel. With your skills we could easily win." she says. I turn around and walk away, leaving her words in the air to float freely.

* * *

><p><strong>An** well thanks you for the reviews sorry I have not updated but I had a little accident

Thanks to linklord for the fight scene

And king kubar two amazing authors


	4. Chapter 4

A/n yes I am back and hopefully for good sorry I been gone I been having trouble with life and other such things

**Chapter 4: ****Secrets**

_Flash back_

"Angel wake up!" I hear my best friend Lynn shout from downstairs. I moan and roll on my stomach, not wanting to get up.

"Angel wake up." I hear Darky say in my head.

"But I'm so tired." I reply, siting up, leaving the covers on my naked body.

"Come on, it's a beautiful morning." I hear rose say.

"How are y'all morning people and i am not?" I say back in my head and just earn laughs.

"Angel ,we are going to be late." I hear Lynn say when she comes up, seeing me still in bed. She smiles and walk to me kissing my forehead.

"You should really get up and take a shower." she says and smiles as she sees my face turning a bright red.

"I will see you downstairs then." and with that she left. I got up and ran to the restroom naked, hoping not to get caught by her parents. I safely get in and look in the mirror, my eyes a light blue.

"So when do you plan on telling her about us angel?" I hear Rose say to me.

"I don't know. I don't want her thinking I'm crazy."

_~back in the afterlife~_

"Yuri I am not joining your little club, so you can stop asking me." Darky says to her.

"You fucking idiot!" Yuri says and fired her gun, the bullet flying right into my skull.

* * *

><p>AN yeah I know it's short but hey I'm working lol. Anyways I promise you It will be longer next time. Also I am going to except two girls and one boy for this fan fiction. Message me if have any questions and remember leave comments and I love you.


End file.
